1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a shell assembly and an assembly method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable electronic devices such as mobile phones usually include two shells assembled together to secure a display screen between the shells. The two shells may be fixed with each other by heating a thermal bonding film positioned therebetween. However, heating the thermal bonding film makes the assembly process more complex. Furthermore, if the display screen needs to be replaced, one of the two shells will have to be damaged to remove the display screen.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.